kenshinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yukishiro Enishi
Yukishiro Enishi is the primary antagonist of the Jinchū Arc. The younger brother of the late Yukishiro Tomoe, Himura Kenshin's first wife, Enishi has spent his life waiting to avenge his sister's death on the Battōsai. Having returned from years in Hong Kong, Enishi's plan can finally come to fruition: if the heavens refuse to dole out justice, punishment will come from his own hand. Story Born in May of 1855, Enishi was the younger brother of Kenshin's late wife, Tomoe. Enishi's mother died giving birth to him, which left Tomoe as the motherly role in his life. He loved his sister greatly, and was devastated when she accidentally died at Kenshin's hands. Because of this, Enishi has hated Kenshin with an almost inhuman passion ever since Tomoe's death, though he did hold great animosity for him even before then. In his eyes, Kenshin had murdered Tomoe intentionally, not on accident. Because of his rage and extreme emotional pain, his hair turned white and his eyes turquoise. After the end of the Bakumatsu, Enishi left the now changed Japan for Shanghai, China. Enishi's arrival in China was not an easy one, he frequently found himself stricken with disease, and on the border of death. However a wealthy Japanese family took Enishi in and nursed him back to health. Once he was healthy again, Enishi murdered the family in cold blood, and robbed them of any valuables. While looting, he came across a book discussing sword arts, which laid the foundation for him to learn Wattojutsu, a combination of both Japanese and Chinese sword arts. At some time, he established connections with the Chinese Mafia, and furthered his wealth. It was Enishi who sold Shishio Makoto the Rengoku class battleship. After spending over a decade in China, Enishi decided to return to Japan, and began his revenge on Kenshin. He recruited the help of five others: Inui Banjin , Otowa Hyōko , and Gein (who were simply mercenaries) as well as Kujiranami Hyogo and Yatsume Mumyōi (who also held grudges against Kenshin). Enishi thensets in motion the plan to avenge the death of his sister, and his own torment. During Enishi and Kenshin's first battle at the Kamiya Dojo, Enishi was able to counter the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu with his own Zetsugi (Ultimate Attack) and seemed to defeat Kenshin. Afterwards, he announced the true intention of his revenge, to take the person Kenshin holds dearest away from him. Kenshin and company were separated by a smoke cloud cauused by Gein. Enishi came across Kaoru, and when she was next seen, she had Enishi's sword through her body and a cross scar resembling Kenshin's. Seeing Kaoru dead, Kenshin lost all will to live, and went into a state of recluse, thus completing Enishi's plans for revenge. However, the Kaoru with the cross scar was nothing more than an elaborate doll created by Gein. The real Kaoru was at an island house alone with Enishi, who was recuperating from his injuries after his battle with Kenshin. Soon Kenshin learned that Kaoru was indeed alive, and Enishi announced that it was not enough to send Kenshin to a living hell, and that he would send him to true hell shortly. In their second battle, Enishi brought out more of his Wattojutsu techniques, and was able to completely block Kenshin's Kuzu-ryūsen. The battle appeared to be in Enishi's favor, and he would have won if not for a disturbance from his past: when they exchanged succession techniques, Enishi saw the face of his sister briefly in Kaoru, who was not smiling at him for once. Distracted and confused by this, he lost the grip on his Wanbato, and was hit by Kenshin's Ougi. After the battle, Enishi saved Kaoru, who had thrown her body in front of Kenshin's, ready to take a bullet from Heishin, an associate of Enishi. Kenshin thanked Enishi for saving Kaoru's life, while Enishi collapsed on the ground, beginning to weep. He soon after he went to prison, but then the news was that he escaped and was on the loose again. Enishi is definitely insane, but is quite strategic, intelligent, sadistic, and very mysterious. Persistence is one of his greatest strengths, and he is a scheming genius. He is also short tempered, unstable, clever, ruthless, vengeful, and quick to judge. For transportation methods, he uses a hot air balloon. To remember his dead sister better, whom he referred to as Nee-san, he keeps her diary with him at all times and often reads it. last scene shows when Enishi reunited his father thought didn't recognizes own father who left him and Tomoe as children. Category:Characters Category:Swordsman Category:Six Comrades Category:Yaminobu Category:Male